


Crush-Induced Turmoil

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Series: Friday Night Fights [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Ran helps him figure things out, Ran points out that the solution is polyamory, Shinichi has a realization and panics, Shinichi is skeptical, actually multiple crushes, considering Shinichi's pretty sure Kaito and Saguru hate each other, not of polyamory in general but of the idea that Kaito and Saguru would agree to it, shinichi has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: "You’ll have to get out of there eventually!” Ran shouted at the locked door.“As you’ve noticed, I’m not exactlyspectacularat the coming-out thing!”
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Ran
Series: Friday Night Fights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Crush-Induced Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt post](https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/640317707461525504/writing-prompt-1366) on tumblr.

"You’ll have to get out of there eventually!” Ran shouted at the locked door.

“As you’ve noticed, I’m not exactly _spectacular_ at the coming-out thing!”

“Shinichi, you can’t _possibly_ believe that telling this guy you like him would be worse than coming out in the same conversation as telling me you actually _hadn’t_ been ‘on a case’ you’d been living with me while _pretending to be a child!_ ”

There was no response from the other side of the door.

“Shinichi!” Ran made sure her friend could hear all of her exasperation.

“I can’t help it!” her friend yelled back. “Do you have any idea how much it bothers me that I literally _cannot_ be logical about _any of this?!_ ”

Sighing, Ran asked, “Can we at least have this conversation while we’re in the same room?”

“No!”

“Why not?” Ran protested, “It feels weird to talk at a door, you know.”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“Shinichi, being on the other side of that door has no effect on my knowledge that you’re blushing and freaking out. I’m not going to make fun of you.”

“You say that _now_ —”

“I’m serious Shinichi, I won’t make fun of you. I do think locking yourself in a room is a bit extreme, considering there’s no one else in the house right now.”

“What, you think you don’t count?”

Ran groaned and gave in to the temptation to let her forehead drop against the door. “Fine, but you _will_ tell me why realizing you have a crush on this guy made you lock yourself in there.”

“If you try to tell me panic is not the appropriate response to this I will tell you all about the goriest cases I can remember.”

Grimacing, Ran replied, “Well, I suppose panicking isn't _in_ appropriate. I’m just a bit confused because you’ve seemed like you were past the ‘panic about your orientation’ phase.”

“There was no panic.”

“Shinichi, I was _there_ ,” Ran reminded him pointedly, “and I distinctly remember _both of us_ panicking.”

Shinichi snorted, “Well, I’ve just discovered there’s more to panic over.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…um, the guy I just realized I have crush on is…probably not who you think it is?”

“Shinichi, you’re not very subtle, you know? Whenever you and Kuroba-kun hang out together you always look so happy the minute you see him.”

“Believe me, I knew I liked Kaito. That’s not really why I’m panicking—well, I guess it’s sort of connected?”

Ran lifted her head and blinked at the door in front of her. Was Shinichi saying… “Connected how?” She prompted as gently as she could (and still be heard through the door, that is).

“I like Kaito, but I …like someone else as well. I just—” Shinichi cut off abruptly and she could hear him start pacing behind the door. “What am I supposed to do _now_? I liked Kaito first, so I know I should probably try to ignore it but—shit even _saying_ that just feels wrong. And I can’t exactly just tell myself to stop liking Kaito because I got a crush on another person. How am I supposed to deal with liking two people at once? _One_ was confusing enough and now I have to deal with _two??_ And we’re all around each other most of the time so really ignoring _any_ of this would be impossible, and you said that I’m easy to read so probably both of them already know—but I can’t—I don’t even know if _either of them_ are interested in me like that and what the heck would I do if they were? They’re both so—how am I supposed to choose to just ignore half of what I’m feeling?!”

“Shinichi,” Ran said when it seemed like her friend was done venting, “It sounds like what you want is to be in a relationship with both of them.”

There was a muffled thump on the other side of the door and Ran called worriedly, “Shinichi?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Shinichi assured her, “Can you say that again?”

Obligingly Ran repeated, “It sounds like you want to be in a relationship with both of them.”

“Shit.”

“Ah, sorry, was I wrong?”

“No, no, you’re right, it’s just—ah…I’m pretty sure they hate each other.”

“Really? You mentioned a minute ago the three of you all spend a lot of time around each other…”

“That’s because he’s trying to—oh, damn, this is going to be such a mess,” Shinichi groaned.

“You don’t know that for certain,” Ran tried.

“Thank you for being optimistic, but this being a mess is the best case scenario,” Shinichi said wryly.

Ran blinked, bemused, abruptly realizing, “Shinichi, you haven’t told me who the other person is.”

“Huh?”

“You said you knew you liked Kuroba-kun, but just realized you also like another person. Who is the other person?”

“Right, sorry. It’s Saguru.”

Remembering the last time she’d seen Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun interact and how quickly they’d been at each other’s throats, the only thing Ran could think to say was, “I see.”

Shinichi laughed, “No more encouragement, Ran?”

“Actually…how sure are you that you know the _reason_ they’re fighting so often?”

“Considering the arguments almost always include arguing over whether or not Kaito is KID, I think that’s probably the main reason…but I haven’t directly asked them about it, so I could be wrong,” Shinichi admitted. “Do you have a theory?”

“Not exactly, just that, well, it might be easier to resolve things than you think?”

“How do you mean? And if you suggest they’re fighting over me like I’m the protagonist in one of Sonoko’s dramas I will kick you.”

Ran laughed, “Nothing like that, I just thought, well, if they really dislike each other, Hakuba-kun might not actually believe that Kuroba-kun is KID, he just knows that saying it gets a reaction. And Kuroba-kun does the same thing by insulting Hakuba-kun’s skills as a detective.”

“I can’t say that you’re wrong, but I don’t really see how that would make things easier to resolve.”

Ran frowned at the door, “Shinichi, no one knows who KID is, so you really can’t resolve that argument, but if you can—not ignore it, but—set aside the KID argument you can figure out what the actual fight is about and that might be something you could help them solve. And maybe that could sort of slowly let them realize that they actually _can_ get along?”

Shinichi groaned, “Ran, I am _not_ a good person to be a mediator, if I tried something like that I’d probably just make it worse.”

Tilting her head, Ran suggested, “What about distracting them before they can really get into the argument? It probably won’t actually solve the problem of them not liking each other, but it might let you spend more time with both of them without them fighting all the time.”

“That, I might be able to do,” Shinichi said. A moment later she heard a click as the door unlocked and Shinichi opened it looking sheepish. “Thanks for talking me through this.”

“I’m happy to help,” Ran replied, and grinned, “I insist on being _inside_ the room to help if you do end up panicking over how to confess, though.”

Shinichi blushed lightly and looked away in embarrassment, “You better not tell anyone about this.”

“Don’t worry, Shinichi, I’ll keep it in the closet.”

“Ugh,” Shinichi shook his head at her, but she could see his lips twitching as he tried not to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I haven't written much from Ran's POV so I hope it turned out well :)


End file.
